Papa Don't Preach
by NixiStix
Summary: Rose left, but she discovers something that might just have her crawling back to Scorpius. Think about the title people, and you'll know exactly what I mean ;-
1. Chapter 1: Didn't See it Coming

A/N Decided on Papa Don't Preach first, but don't worry I promise you get both outcomes ; )

CHAPTER ONE: Didn't See it Coming

I had charms first period this morning. We had been back in school about six weeks and despite having to live in the same dorm as Scorpius I had managed to successfully almost completely avoid Scorpius since term began. I felt horrible as it was, but seeing him every day just made it all that much harder. Professor Flitwick was talking about switching charms, something I had mastered earlier this year, so I was tuning in and out of the lecture, doodling absently in the margin of my paper.

I looked up and scanned the people around me. I was sitting in the middle row so I could only see part of the class, Albus four Ravenclaws, two Slytherins and a Hufflepuff. He wasn't there. Somehow it seemed that Scorpius always managed to sit out of my sightline, even when I sat in the last row of seats in a class. I twisted inconspicuously in my seat, making it seem as though I was looking at the clock. He was there, only one row behind me on the other side of the aisle, and he was staring right at me. I caught his eye only momentarily before looking down at my notebook, and a sudden wave of nausea hit me. I pushed back my chair and my hand shot up into the air.

"Professor may I be excused? I'm not feeling very well," I choked out.

"Yes, of course Miss Weasley. Is everything all right?" but I was out the door before he could finish his response.

I barely made it to the nearest girls lavatory in time before I got to taste my breakfast for a second time. After I finished emptying the contents of my stomach I sat on the floor of the cubicle and reached for the toilet paper, wiping my mouth and throwing the piece of tissue into the toilet. I leaned my head against the side of the stall and took a deep breath.

"That's the third time this week, you know," I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice, "I'm no expert but I think that means something is wrong."

"Myrtle god dammit don't do that!" I snapped at the ghost peeking her head over the stall. I hadn't really noticed that I had run into Myrtle's bathroom, and frankly having her there kind of creeped me out.

"Well it's not my fault you didn't check to make sure you were alone," Myrtle snapped back, "I was just trying to be helpful." with that she disappeared and I heard the splash of her diving back into her toilet.

I stood up and unlocked the stall, making my way over to the sink. I washed my hands and rinsed out my mouth, trying to get rid of the taste of vomit eggs. Myrtle was right; this was the third time in a week this had happened. I hadn't been able to keep down any food in the morning lately. 

Probably the stomach flu. I had been feeling a little off. It could have been stress. Things were really stressful nowadays with everything. That must be it. Too much stress always makes me sick. With everything going on it's a wonder I've been throwing up and having trouble with sleep. Definitely stress.

Before I got out the door of the bathroom someone else ran in.

"Oh Rose thank goodness it's you," Lily squealed, "Quick, do you have a tampon? It's an emergency!"

I almost laughed at how urgently she said this, "Here," I reached into the hidden pocket on my bag and handed her one, "You're lucky I keep them with me."

"You're a lifesaver!" with that she ran across the floor into a stall. I shook my head and laughed silently before walking out of the bathroom.

It was weird, but I hadn't needed one in a while, lucky for Lily. In fact, she was really lucky considering I should have needed them about two weeks ago and normally wouldn't carry them around right after needing them. The thing was, I hadn't needed them, which was really weird considering I've never been late in five years.

The corridors were empty, thank merlin, because suddenly it hit me. My hand flew up to my mouth, but I didn't think there was anything left for me to throw up so I didn't move. I froze midstep in the middle of the corridor as my mind went over the facts.

I had been throwing up after breakfast a lot. I was tired and moody. I was late...by a lot. Maybe it wasn't stress at all. Maybe it wasn't even a stomach bug. Maybe I was...

"No no no no," I whimpered, leaning against the wall, "Please no." I buried my face in my hands.

"Rose, are you okay?" I looked up to see Albus standing in front of me, eyeing me cautiously, "Professor Flitwick asked me to make sure you were okay. You ran out of there pretty fast."

"I-I'm fine," I managed to choke out, "Al," I said, thinking fast, "I need to borrow the cloak and the map. Don't ask why, but I have something I need to do."

"It's in my trunk," he said, and without missing a beat I turned on my heal and headed towards the Gryffindor common room, "But Rose, wait. What's going on?" he jogged to catch up with me.

"Nothing, Al," I said hastily, hoping he would take it and leave, "I'm stressed out and I have been all term and I just need to step out for a few hours and clear my head."

"Is it about Scorpius?" I stopped dead in my tracks, "I've seen you two trying to avoid each other. What happened at Christmas, Rose?"

"Nothing, Al, and this has nothing to do with him. I just need a break. I'll be back by dinner. Go back to class," I snapped. I felt bad for being so rude to him, but the kid couldn't take a hint.

"Fine," I listened to Al walk away. I turned around just in time to see him turn the corner before i took off at a sprint to the Gryffindor tower. No one was in the common room, nor was there anybody in the boys dormitories. I dug through Albus' trunk and found his dad's invisibility cloak along with the Marauder's Map. I pulled the invisibility cloak over my head and set off towards one of the many secret passageways that led to Hogsmeade.

After going into Hogsmeade I had apparated to the nearest muggle town to find a Pharmacy. One happened to be not far away from where I had ended up and I had gone in and bought one of those muggle pregnancy tests. First Response, it was called. I thanked the cashier and left, looking for a cafe or something where I could have lunch. There was a pizza place a few blocks away, and I ordered a small cheese pizza before sitting in the corner and contemplating whether or not I was just being silly. I mean, how could I be pregnant? It just didn't seem possible.

I finished my pizza and went out into the street. I slinked into an alleyway and pulled the cloak back over my head before disapperating back to Hogsmeade.

It was close to four by now, meaning everyone was getting out of work making Hogsmeade a rather crowded place. I maneuvered my way carefully through the crowds of people and into Honeydukes. I went down into the cellar and up through the secret passageway, making it into the hallway just as the bell rang for the conclusion of classes for the day. I took off the cloak, stowing it in my bag and joined the flow of students headed to their common rooms to get ready for dinner. I did the same, setting my bag in my room and bringing my brown bag from the pharmacy into the bathroom. I set it on the sink and left, not wanting to think about that until after I had eaten.

Scorpius had potions, so I had thought that I could be in and out of our common room before he had even gotten there, but on my way out I almost ran right into him. I muttered a hurried apology and walked as quickly as I could down to the Great Hall. There were already masses of people sitting at the four house tables, and I made my way down the Gryffindor table to sit next to my cousins Roxy and Molly. I ate and talked and for a few minutes it felt like everything was okay, but nothing could permanently take my mind off the brown paper bag I had left sitting on the bathroom counter. I decided to wait until after dinner to do it, and the only reason I could think of for doing so was that I just didn't want to know. Cowardly but true, I did not want to see the results of that test.

"So Rose, are you in," Roxy asked.

"What," I said, snapping to attention.

"A party in the Gryffindor common room," Molly said, "You wanna go?"

"Sure," I said detachedly, "But only for a little while, I'm kinda of tired." We got up and headed towards the Gryffindor common room and it was only then that I realized Scorpius hadn't come down for supper.

The party was insane, and as Head Girl it should have been my duty to break it up, which is why I left. If I didn't see or hear anything then I couldn't be blamed for anything. I went slowly back to the Head Dorms, wanting to put off what I know had to be done as long as I could.

When I reached the portrait of the singing elves I gave them the password and stepped into the common room. It was completely dark, but from the light of the moon I could see that Scorpius' door was closed. Good, that meant he was in bed. I walked as quietly as I could across the common room and into the bathroom, flicking on the light. I barely had time to notice that the paper bag from the pharmacy was gone before I heard a light click on behind me.

"Looking for this?" said a quiet voice. I spun around and Scorpius was sitting in the armchair facing away from the portrait hole. In his hands was the paper bag with the pregnancy test in it.

"You had no right to touch that," I said, trying to keep my voice from quavering, "What I buy is none of your business."

"In this case I think it might be," he didn't raise his voice, but I could hear how angry he was and his hands were shaking.

"What makes you think so," it was a low blow, but I was just as mad as he was.

His eyes shot up to glare at me in the most evil way anyone ever had, "Are you saying it doesn't?" he stood up slowly.

"So what if I am," I spat, taking a step toward him.

He closed the space between us and grabbed my wrist, "Rose, tell me the truth. Is it mine?"

Scorpius PoV

"Is it mine?"

She looked down and I could hear her swallow, "Well considering you have my pregnancy test I don't know if there's an "it" at all. But if there is then yes, it is yours." Before I could register what was happening she burst into tears and I was holding her to my chest stroking her hair.

"Rose, when were you planning on telling me this?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I didn't know if there was anything to tell," she sobbed, "And I didn't want there to be."

"Rose," as shocked as I was by this revelation I had to ask what had been bothering me for six weeks that before now I couldn't bear to bring up, "Rose, why did you leave? You know that I love you, right? How could you do that?"

"I had to," she whispered. I pulled away and looked at her.

"What do you mean you had to?"

"I mean," she said, drawing in a deep breath, "That I had no choice. After I left your room that night, I ran into your grandfather. He told me that if you stayed with me he would disown you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed.

"How could I, Scorpius?" she cried, looking up at me with tears running down her face, "I couldn't tell you, Scorpius. If I had it would have been like asking you to choose between your family and me. I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"So you just made the choice for me?" I asked, feeling more pissed off than I should.

"I had to make you think it was my choice, Scorpius. Making you choose would have been selfish. And..." she trailed off.

"And what?"

She took a deep breath, "And I didn't want to know what you would have chosen. I would never have let you choose me, but I didn't know if I could handle you not choosing me. It had to be my choice to leave, Scorpius."

"Well if you had just told me the real reason I could have told you that my Grandfather can't do that," I told her, and she looked up shocked.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"He lost any and all authority over my family's estate when he went to prison," I told her, "Even if he wanted to he couldn't disown me. He's lucky Father let him stay at all after he came home from prison. If my Grandmother hadn't pleaded with him I don't think he would have done it."

"I'm so stupid," she whispered.

I pulled her against my chest, "You aren't stupid. Just completely and dangerously gullible. But I still love you."

"I love you too, Scorpius. I'm sorry I'm such a bloody twit." I kissed the top of her head, loving the feeling of having her back in my arms.

"I hate that it had to be something like this that brought us back together," I said suddenly.

She looked up at me with a frustrated expression, "You know you really do know how to ruin a moment."

"Well, if the moment's already ruined," I pulled away and handed her the paper bag.

"I hate you," she said.

"No you don't, that's just the fear talking."

"Shut up," she snapped, snatching the paper bag. Then her face paled, "I don't want to do this."

"You have to sooner or later," I told her, "I vote sooner, because then we have more time to decide what to do."

She swallowed and looked up at me, "I'm not ready for this."

"That makes two of us."

She looked at the bag then back up at me, "Pray that there is a little blue minus sign on this stupid stick when I'm done," and with that she walked into the bathroom

A/N Didn't see that one coming, eh? Just wait, because this is about to get infinitely more scandalous…..


	2. Meet the Parents Part I

CHAPTER TWO: Meet the Parents Part I

Rose PoV

"I can't do this, Scorpius," it had been a week since I took that pregnancy test, and the little pink plus sign still haunted my nightmares.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, but as opposed to staying in the village, Scorpius and I had apparated to Godric's Hollow where I lived. I stood frozen at the end of the block. I could not walk down that street and into my house and go 'Hey Mom, Dad, you know how I broke things off with Scorpius? Yes, well we're back together now. Why? Oh because I'm seven weeks pregnant with his baby.' Yea, that is a great conversation for a seventeen year old to have with her parents.

Scorpius took my hand, "Come on, we'll have to tell them some time. And I vote now on our own terms as opposed to later when the Prophet gets hold of it."

"The Prophet?" I squeaked.

"Rita Skeeter will look for anything that could embarrass both of our families. They are pretty well known you know. It's better they hear this from us before she gets hold of this and turns it into something ugly." I swallowed hard and allowed him to tow me down the street.

We let ourselves in the side door to the kitchen and when I saw everyone in the room my stomach started doing backflips. Not only were my parents there, but Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and James with his girlfriend Pepper.

"Oh Rose!" my mother cried, "You'll never believe this! James and Piper are getting _married_!"

I forced a smile, but I think it came out as more of a grimace, "That's…that's great. Congrats."

"I swear when they first said they has something to tell us I thought they were going to say Pepper was pregnant," laughed Uncle Harry, "I was about ready to kill James."

"When I saw the look on dad's face I made it clear we were expecting very quickly," James put his arm around Pepper," Maybe in a few years when we've been married for a while and have a house and the means to support a child. But right now we're a bit young to be thinking about having kids."

"You've got that right," dad laughed. Then his eyes fell on Scorpius, "Rose, what is he doing here?" everyone looked over at me and Scorpius and I felt my breakfast coming up.

"Excuse me!" I clapped my hand over my mouth I and rushed upstairs to the bathroom. I made it just in time and a pair of cool hands held my hair back as I vomited.

When I was done I stood up and rinsed out my mouth, deciding to just brush my teeth when I couldn't get rid of the disgusting taste in my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Rosie," Scorpius whispered, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"It's not exactly _all _your fault," I said, wrapping my arms around his middle, "Pretty sure I was there too."

"Well I would hope so," he laughed, putting his arms around me and resting his chin on my head, "But just know that whatever happens today I will always love you and our baby."

There was a deadly whisper, "What?" oh shit.

I closed my eyes and hugged Scorpius tighter, hoping it had just been my imagination.

"What did he just say, Rose?" I turned my head to the side to see James glowering at us. I just looked at him and he hissed, "Answer me!"

I let go of Scorpius and put both hands on my hips, "Last time I checked I didn't have to answer to _you_."

And last time I checked you were seventeen and still in school!" shouted James, "How the bloody hell could you be so damn stupid, Rose?"

"James really," Scorpius said calmly, "There's no need to shout."

"You shut up!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" I shouted at James.

"You are in no position to be telling _anyone_ what to do Rose Minerva Weasley!"

"I don't think it's any of your business what kind of position I'm in James Sirius Potter!"

"It is if it involves you shagging Scorpius bloody Malfoy!"

"I'll shag whomever I want whenever I bloody well want thank you!"

"What in the name of Merlin is going on up here?" Mum had come running up the stairs, followed by everyone else, "We heard shouting." James just continued glaring at me and Scorpius as if he hadn't noticed them. I glared right back, refusing to break eye contact.

After a minute or so James spoke, "Are you going to tell them Rose, or should I? Should I tell everyone here how at the ripe old age of seventeen, you're pregnant with this idiot's baby?"

It felt as though I had just had the wind knocked out of me. Tears stung my eyes and it was becoming hard to breathe. Everyone else seemed to be struck silent, and I took advantage of that.

Immature as it may have been, I looked at James and spat, "I _hate_ you!" before running from the bathroom and down the hall to my room, slamming the door shut, and locking it magically.

About ten minutes later someone jiggled the doorknob to my room and I felt a strange satisfaction from the barrier. When I heard the door click open I looked up angrily.

"I have a wand too," Uncle Harry said, "Don't give me a look because you overlooked that detail."

"Go away," I grumbled, turning back to stare out the window, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Well I could always go get your dad…"

"NO!" I shouted. He raised his eyebrows and I hastily said, "I mean no, that's alright. Where's my mum? Or Aunt Ginny? You're just the last person I would expect to be up here."

"Yea, well uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "They're um, working on fixing Scorpius' broken jaw…"

I jumped up, "James hit him?" I asked shrilly.

"Oi, give my son some credit. He's a bit more mature than that," he had a glint of humor in his eyes, "Obviously it was your father that hit him."

I buried my face in my hands, "Oh, is he alright?"

"Oh yea, he's completely fine," said Uncle Harry, "His knuckle is sprained though, because he can't throw a hit like your mum."

I didn't smile, "You know very well that I wasn't talking about Dad, Uncle Harry."

"Oh you weren't? Then who—oh! Scorpius? Yea he should be fine once they realign his jaw…"

"I'm not bloody laughing!" I snapped. Then I kicked the wall, "Dammit!" I pressed my fists into my eyes, "This wasn't supposed to happen," I dropped down onto my bed, "Not to me! I always did everything everybody wanted. I got good marks, never did anything mum and dad told me not to do, I didn't torment Hugo even if he really deserved it, but I do one thing nobody approves of and this happens to me!"

Uncle Harry sat down on the bed next to me, "Rose, this could have happened to anyone really, I suppose. It usually doesn't happen to smart, well brought up girls like you but I mean I suppose, under certain…uh… circumstances…" he trailed off and ran his hand through his hair.

I laughed humorlessly and leaned against his shoulder, "You know, Uncle Harry, you're really rather awful at this whole heart-to-heart talk thing."

He laughed to, "Yea well, you know, I usually let your aunt handle this sort of thing."

This time I let out an actual laugh, "With her Weasley temper she's probably not much better. It's no wonder your children are so screwed up."

"Watch it kid," he said, "You're not really in a position to be talking." I knew he didn't mean it but I gave him a dark look.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare come over here!" I heard my mum shout, and I jumped up automatically.

"Maybe you should go calm your father down," Uncle Harry said.

"Yea, that'll happen," I spat sarcastically. I opened the door and rushed down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen Aunt Ginny was still trying to fix Scorpius' jaw, Mum was standing between dad and Scorpius, and dad had his wand out trying to get a good shot at Scorpius.

Angrily I whipped out my wand and cried, "Expelliarmus!" Before dad realized what had happened I had his wand and was rushing towards Scorpius.

"Rose Minerva Weasley, you give me back that wand _now_!" my dad shouted.

"Yea right," I said simply, lifting Scorpius' chin, "Does it hurt?"

"Your aunt is a miracle worker," said Scorpius, "I can only feel a little twinge now, and I don't think it's dislocated anymore."

"You're sure? You don't feel like it's out of place at all?"

"No Rose, I'm fine."

"Not for long," I jumped when I realized my dad was standing right behind me, "If you don't get out of my house _**right now**_, you'll wish you had never been born!"

I flung around, "Dad!"

"Don't you 'dad' me Rose Minerva!" he shouted in my face, "I cannot believe you would be this stupid! You're far too young to be having a child! You're seventeen! You're still in school for Merlin's sake!"

"You think I don't know that?" I shrieked, "Believe me, dad, I know that very well!"

"Then how the ruddy hell could you have been so stupid!"

"You think I planned this?"

"I know you didn't plan this! That's why it was so stupid! You're to younger to be having…that anyway!"

"That? Seriously dad? At least I'm mature enough to say the word _sex_. I feel like that makes me mature enough to have sex and you not so much. I'm an adult dad, and I'm capable of making my own decisions. Sure, I got pregnant earlier than I had intended, but I'm responsible enough to know what's best for me, and for Scorpius, and our baby. Get over it!"

Everyone looked taken aback, even dad, though he still managed to look seething mad, "Mature enough are you? Do you have any plans whatsoever for this?"

"Well maybe if you had sat down and listened before attacking my boyfriend you would know that we have decided what we want to do like _mature adults_," I snapped.

"Now that we have that out of our systems," mum said, "How about we let Scorpius and Rose explain what their plans are." She sat at the table, and reluctantly everyone else followed.

I remained standing next to Scorpius, wanting to have a perfect view of everyone so no one tried any funny business.

"Go ahead, Rose," mum pushed.

I took a deep breath, "We're keeping it," we had made the decision yesterday, and we thought it was the right choice, "We'll finish school, and by the time we graduate I'll only be six months along, so we're hoping no one will really notice. After that Scorpius will go on to pursue his ambition of working at the ministry and I'll find a small job, somewhere in the muggle world maybe, and work until the baby is born. We'll find an apartment in muggle London to rent, far away from where anyone will think to look for us. Nobody but our families even have to know." I inhaled heavily.

"Well she just has it all planned out doesn't she," Aunt Ginny said, "Perhaps we were mistaken to think you weren't mature enough for this. You're not old enough for sure, but you two just might be the only two teenagers on the planet mature enough to handle this."

"There's only one glitch, Rose," Mum said, "How do you suppose you'll keep people from finding out? After about five months it's pretty obvious."

"Well I figure that I can use a partial disillusionment charm to hide it around May, but until then it's not that big of a concern. Stress can cause weight gain, it's a simple fix."

"And what about doctors appointments? You need monthly check ups."

"Well I suppose I'll have to tell professor McGonagall to be able to get special permission to leave the school, but I'm sure she won't tell anyone about it."

"Well then I guess I'll set up an appointment with her so we can all establish a plan of action for while you're in school," mum said, and I wanted to hug her. Thank Merlin she was so understanding, "I'm gueesing you haven't told Scorpius' parents yet though. I'll make the appointment while you do that and you can bring Scorpius' parents with you back to school."

"Well," I turned to Scorpius, "Time to go face more doom." Scorpius grimaced and I almost giggled.

"See you later mum, dad. I love you."

"We love you too sweety," mum said. Dad just stared at the floor. I think he was in shock. Then mum added, "Rose, you didn't get permission to come here, did you?"

I grinned guiltily, "I figured you should know before McGonagall. I'm sure she'll understand."

Mum gave me a look but said nothing as Scorpius and I walked out of the house.

"If you think your dad was bad," Scorpius said, "Wait until you see what my dad is going to do to me." With that he grabbed my hand and we disapparated.

A/N So what do you think? Did I get the right reactions? And I'd love input on what you think Scorp's parents should do. Reviews are very welcome many of them if possible

~Nic


	3. Meet the Parents Part II

CHAPTER THREE: Meet the Parents Part II

As we walked up the drive to Malfoy Manor I noticed that Scorpius looked as sick as I felt. If we thought my parents had been bad, his would probably be ten times worse, not to mention his grandparents. I thought of what Lucius Malfoy might do and involuntarily shuddered.

"What was that about?" Scorpius asked, putting his arm around me, "They'll be mad, but I don't think it's anything to have convulsions over."

"I was actually thinking about what your grandfather is going to do," I said, "I'm really not looking forward to that reaction."

"If we're lucky we won't even have to tell him," Scorpius said, "Dad sort of told Grandfather he was no longer welcome in our house so long as he couldn't accept the way we choose to live. I think he may have…uh…knew grandfather might have said something to you. After I told him and mum you had left he sort of assumed it was because of grandfather."

"Well that's, good, I guess. But now I'm sure they would have been glad if I stayed away," I looked down at my feet," they're probably going to hate me for putting you through this."

Scorpius stopped and turned me to face him. I avoided his eyes, "Rose Weasley do not blame yourself for this. They will not hate you, they could never hate you. Odds are they'll be more angry with _me_ for doing this to _you_."

He tugged my hand to urge me to keep walking_._ I huddled up close to him. "I love you Scorpius," I whispered.

He put his arm tightly around my shoulders, "I love you too Rose. Always."

He didn't bother knocking to enter the house, though I suppose since it is his house it wasn't really necessary. He led me up the stairs to the first floor. "Where are we going?" I asked, having never been in this part of the house.

"The sun room," Scorpius answered, "It's two, that's usually when mum and dad have tea." And sure enough they were sitting at a small table with fine china sitting in front of them.

"Rose! Scorpius!" Astoria cried, "What an unexpected surprise!"

"Indeed," said Mr. Malfoy, "We didn't expect to see you around here for a rather long while, Rose. Scorpius said you tow had had a fight."

"Yes well, we came to an…uh…understanding," I mumbled, my face flushing red. I couldn't do this. My parents were one thing, but this was too much for one day.

"Well what brings you two here?" Astoria asked, "I wouldn't think it would be just to tell us that you're back together."

"We have something important to tell you," Scorpius said, "Rose um…uh, Rose is, uh…"

I hoped he would hurry up with it. I didn't want to be the one to break the news.

Scorpius continued to stumble over his words and though Astoria looked concerned Mr. Malfoy's face darkened, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy if you tell us what I think you're going to tell us I am going to kill you."

Scorpius cowed under his dad's angry glare. He looked more afraid than he had when my dad had come at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Dammit Scorpius!" Mr. Malfoy stood up, knocking over his tea and Astoria cried 'Draco!' but he didn't seem to notice, "Boy, do you know what this means? The press is going to have a field day over this!"

"Draco what on earth are you talking about?" Astoria sounded upset to be out of the loop.

"Our idiot son got Rose pregnant," he was angry, and I cowered next to Scorpius, who looked like he wanted to puke.

"Oh," squeaked Astoria, "Well that is a small predicament."

"Small?" boomed Mr. Malfoy, "Our son got a girl whose parents and Aunts and Uncles are constantly in the news pregnant! When this leaks out have you any idea what will happen?" I had never heard anyone this angry, and considering I thought he was angry with me, I did the only reasonable thing I could think of.

I burst into tears.

No, not small, hiccupping tears, full out, sounds-like-a-dying-animal sobs. Astoria jumped up and led me to a chair, whispering comforting things.

"Please don't cry Rose, it's all right, shh," she whispered. But I couldn't stop. Hard as I tried to choke them back, the sobs kept coming.

I buried my face in my hands. "I'm sorry," I choked, "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, Rose, you have nothing to be sorry for," Astoria whispered, "This isn't your fault."

"But I-I shouldn't have gone up to his room that night!" I sobbed, the full extent of what was happening just seemed to really hit me, "I should have stayed put, or been more careful and now everybody's lives are going to be turned upside down and it's all my fault."

"Rosie, it isn't all your fault," Scorpius was kneeling beside me, and when he realized I was not going to stop crying he pulled my face into his chest, "Please don't cry. Rosie, it's not your fault. Father wasn't trying to make you feel like this was your fault."

"It is it's allmy fault," I sobbed.

"Rose, of course this isn't your fault," Mr. Malfoy sounded flustered, "I didn't mean, that is I-"

"Believe me Rose, father blames me more than you," Scorpius said, "He isn't angry with you, he's angry with me because of what people will be saying about you."

"But you don't understand," I cried, "It doesn't matter what people are saying, I've ruined our lives. We can't go on to live our lives now because we're going to be tied down with a family only months after graduation!"

"Rose, it's ok," Scorpius said, "I can still get a job. After the baby is born you can too. We can find an apartment in London, and I'll work as much as I can and—"

"You will most certainly not go off to live in London with her!" Mr. Malfoy shouted.

"Father!" Scorpius jumped up, and I knew he too thought that he meant Scorpius was not to have anything to do with me.

"If you go off on your own who knows what could happen!" Mr. Malfoy cried, "And soon enough this manor will be passed to your possession. I insist that you stay here, where any grandchild of mine is supposed to grow up."

Through my tears I smiled, but Scorpius did not look happy, "Father, you can't keep watch over me forever."  
"I am not trying to do so. You and Rose can have an entire wing to yourself if that is your wish. But I would be able to sleep at night more restfully if I knew you and Rose and your child was safe. This isn't a way to control you, it is your birthright. It is tradition for a Malfoy to hand the house over to his first son to have a child. Considering that you are my only son, and you are having a child, less than a year from now the house is yours by tradition."

"But where will you go?" I asked shrilly, not wanting the Malfoy's to be out of a home just because Scorpius and I would have a baby.

To my surprise Mr. Malfoy smiled, "Well it's a rather large house, Rose. As long as you and Scorpius are okay with it we will probably stay here. That, again, is usually custom unless the new head of the house decides that his father has disgraced him, and chooses to order him to leave. That is what happened with my father. I didn't want him here, and per tradition, he and my mother left."

"And you're sure it is of no inconvenience?" I asked, still feeling like living here would be an intrusion.

"Rose, we would be happy to have you in our home," Astoria smiled.

"Well then I guess that's that," Scorpius said, "We'll need to discuss it, me and Rose, but that sounds like the best idea I guess. After graduation we'll come live here. I can get a job and Rose can stay home to take care of herself and the baby for some time. The if she wants she can get a job too. But in the meantime, we have been ordered to bring you to school so we, that is the four of us and Rose's parents, can have a meeting about this with headmistress McGonagall."

McGonagall was 'very disappointed in her two brightest students'. Considering w hadn't broken any rules, she had no reason to strip us of our badges, but she was still skeptical about allowing us to be 'role models' to the other students.

"I just don't think that it send the proper message to the younger students," she argued.

"But professor, we have no intention of letting anyone else know about this!" I protested, "By the time we graduate I'll only be six months along. No one will ever even have to know."

"You will need to agree that this will not interfere with your duties," McGonagall ceded, "You may keep your positions, so long as you fulfill what those positions entail. I do expect that if it becomes too much to handle you will inform me without delay." She gave both of us a stern look, though her words I knew were directed at me. After all, Scorpius wouldn't have a reason to be deterred from his duty.

"Of course, Professor," I nodded vigorously, "Heads honor."

"Well now there's the matter of the other teachers," said McGonagall, "What is it you intend to tell them?"

"We think it's best if the less people know the better," my mum answered, and she didn't look surprised, "I see no reason for the other teachers to need to know, therefore I hope you will respect that. Same for students. The fewer who know, the better."

"And you intend to keep this a secret until you graduate?" she looked skeptical.

"It shouldn't be that hard to hide for a few months. If people ask questions, that's their problem. It's none of their business. Besides, in the school robes it would only look like I've put on weight. That's not really all that abnormal. I'll come up with answers to any questions as they come."

"If you're quite sure…" she still sounded like she thought it was a very sketchy plan.

"I am," I said firmly.

"Well then there's also healer appointments," she said, "It should be easy to manipulate Hogsmeade weekends to fit most of those, but if there were ever an emergency…"

"I suppose Madame Pomfrey can know," I said evenly, "Though I would prefer to see a specialized healer on a regular basis."

"I would expect nothing less. Well if that's all then I'll be off to explain this, arrangement to Madame Pomfrey. I assume you can take care of the rest yourselves?"

I nodded, "Of course, Professor, thank you."

"My..uh…pleasure," she used the word 'pleasure' reluctantly, "Good day Rose, Scorpius. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Malfoy."

The six of us got up to leave, me and Scorpius taking up the rear, and he entwined his fingers with mine, "Oh and Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley," we turned to face McGonagall, "Despite your circumstances, I expect there to be no…compromising situations in the Heads dormitories, yes?"

I blushed and shook my head vigorously, "Of course not Professor." And before she could respond we both turned and high-tailed it out of there, though before we left I thought I saw a glimpse of a smile on her face.

A/N

So now the important people know. Next up Rose will go for a healer's visit….but will she make it all the way there before something bad happens?


	4. Kidnapped

CHAPTER FOUR: Kidnapped

One month later there was another Hogsmeade trip, and lucky me got to go to St. Mungo's to see a healer about the baby.

I walked down the high street to the Hogs Head alone. Scorpius being the prat that he is landed himself detention with Professor Slughorn, so he couldn't come to the appointment with me. I walked into the pub casually and headed for the restroom, where I proceeded to disapparate to an alley just a block away from the hospital. Looking around quickly I slipped out of the alley and joined the flow of foot traffic. Lucky for me with so many people about I was very unlikely to be seen. I turned the corner that led to the hospital, looking around at all of the tall buildings and street vendors about down the street I didn't see the one other person on the street leading to St. Mungo's until I walked right into them.

The person caught me by the arm, "I'm so sor-" I stopped when I looked up to see myself facing none other than Lucius Malfoy. I took a deep breath, "Pardon me, Mr. Malfoy."

"It has come to my attention that you have strayed from our deal," Mr. Malfoy did not release his grip on my arm.

"I would hardly call threatening my boyfriend behind his back a deal if you don't mind my saying," I responded through gritted teeth.

"Yes well I believe you do remember what I told you," his hand tightened.

"I do, and I also now know that it isn't in your power to do such a thing," I said curtly, "Now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to."

Gripping my arm so tightly now that it was beginning to hurt Mr. Malfoy spat, "You think I don't know what business you are here for? Are you really so stupid as to assume that I am unaware of the fact that you are pregnant with my grandson's child? I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a no-good whore like your mother, but I didn't think you were stupid. Then again, you must have been rather smart to have come up with the idea to trap my grandson with a pregnancy, or did your mudblood mother help you with that idea, so you could do to Scorpius what she did to your blood-traitor father?"

"Don't you say a word against my mother!" my eyes searched frantically to see if someone was close enough to hear me shout. But somehow, without my noticing, Mr. Malfoy had managed to bring us far from the main road and into the shadow of a closed-up shop.

"Tell me, were you smart enough to realize that there was no way I would allow for you to get away with this? Do you really think that thing inside you has a chance unless you cooperate with me?" my heart stopped and my face froze in terror. When I finally managed to get my breath back I sucked in a huge gulp of air and prepared to scream louder than I ever had.

I didn't have time before there was a flash of red light then nothing.

Ron PoV

"Hermione, wasn't Rose supposed to floo here after her visit with the healer?" I shouted thorugh the house.

"Yes, but as you may remember Ronald, these things take time," Hermione shouted back.

"I am well aware of that as the last time we went to one you yelled at me for looking bored," I rolled my eyes, "But wasn't the appointment at eleven?"

"Yes, so?"

"It's four. I am about 99% positive that the appointments never took five hours." I waited for a second and Hermione appeared in the kitchen.

"What do you mean it's four?" she said confusedly.

"I mean that it is four o'clock in the afternoon, at least three hours past when our daughter should have been here to give us some news," I said agitatedly.

"No, that can't be right. Is it really four already?" I opened my mouth to respond but at that point the door banged open.

"Is Rose with you?" Scorpius asked frantically.

"I could ask you the same question," I said curtly. I still really don't like this kid.

"Weren't you at the healer appointment with her?" Hermione asked.

"Well since nobody really knows that's where she went other than Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn decided that I should serve a detention for accidentally blowing up my potion last week on a Saturday morning. Rose went alone and said she would meet me in Hogsmeade after she had come back here. I figured she should have met me at least an hour ago, so I wanted to make sure she was all right."

My face hardened, "'Mione, why don't you floo the hospital and see if that's where she still is, or when she left." Hermione got up and walked into the living room where our fireplace was, "You're sure she didn't mention going anywhere else, Scorpius?"

"I'm positive, sir," Scorpius said. Though I hated to admit it, the tension in his voice made me realize that Scorpius really did care about Rose. I didn't have to love the fact that she was having a baby with him at her age, but I suppose I could eventually accept him as part of our family.

"Ron, Healer Chang says that Rose didn't show up for her appointment," Hermione came back in the kitchen looking frantic, "I don't know where she could have gone but the owner of the Hog's Head says that she went there and didn't leave, so she must have gotten to London. What could have happened to prevent her from getting two blocks away?"

"Oh no," Scorpius said, "Oh fuck fuck fuck!" he punched the wall.

"What?" I asked, "What is it, boy?"

"My father said the other day that my grandfather had heard him and my mum talking about doctors appointments and me and Rose and the baby," Scorpius pulled at his hair agonizingly, "He knows and he probably did enough snooping to find out when she would be on her own. If anyone would try to put a stop to me and Rose having a baby it's him. I don't know what extent he would go to, but-FUCK! I am such a bloody twit! I should have never let her go alone!"

"It isn't your fault Scorpius. We're going to find her," I said determinedly, "Let's start by asking your parents if they know where your grandfather might have gone."

Draco PoV

"Father? Mother? Are you home?" my son shouted.

"I'm in the study, Scorpius, and your mother should be home momentarily," I called back, "Is something wrong?"

The door to my study burst open and Scorpius bounded in followed by Ron and Hermione Weasley. "Son, what is the meaning of this?" I asked, "I am in the middle of a very important report, the least you could have done is owl first."

"Father, when is the last time you saw grandfather?" Scorpius asked frantically.

"Not since Thursday when I sent him off after he had a fit about you and Rose having a baby together," I said.

"Are you sure he left right away?" Scorpius pushed.

I scrunched my eyebrows, "Now what kind of quest-"

"Just tell me father, please!"

I put down my pen and took off my glasses, "As a matter of fact I don't. We had an argument in here and I told him to leave, but I did not physically escort him from the house. Scorpius, will you just tell me what is going on?"

"Did mom have a note written about Rose's healer appointment today that she may have left laying around somewhere?" Scorpius sounded more and more hurried by the breath.

"Yes, probably knowing your mother," I told him, "Now I am not going to answer any more nonsensical questions until you tell me what this is all-"

"I think grandfather might have Rose!" Scorpius shouted, "She never showed up to her healer appointment and none of us has heard from her since this morning. If grandfather knew when she would be arriving at St. Mungo's then he could have intercepted her there. What if he has her and is hurting her?" he turned around and punched the wall, "Fuck fuck fuck! I'm such a bloody tosser, why did I let her go alone?"

I stood up, not bothering to tell my son to calm down because at this point my mind was racing probably as fast as his, "When did she go to the appointment?"

"She was supposed to go there at eleven and then come to see us," I looked up, having forgotten that Scorpius had brought the Weasley's. Ron was looking straight at me, and for the first time since I had met him he didn't look angry and begrudged. "Malfoy, I know we never really liked each other, but right now we have the same goal. We both want to see our grandchild and it's mother safe. I just want my daughter back and from what I can tell so do you," he stuck out his hand, "Truce?"

I hesitated, but then smiled and toook his hand, "Truce."

From a few feet away I heard a cry. Ron and I both looked up to see that Hermione had burst into tears, "Boys are so stupid!" she stamped her ffoot and covered her face.

I gave Ron a questioning look. He shrugged and said, "She said the exact same thing to me and Harry in fourth year after we got over our fight. It's just the way she is."

"Okay, now that we've established that Rose and I don't have to be Romeo and Juliet can we please focus on _finding_ the mother of my child?" Scorpius demanded.

I raised my eyebrows, "In all honesty I don't think you have ever thrown a fit. I might just keep talking to see what happens," I saw the grin that had grown on Ron's face grade and hastily said, "Kidding. Just kidding. Okay, so where would he have taken her? Father has never exactly been known to be very creative, so it would be somewhere at least I would know about."

"Okay," Ron said evenly, "Then what would be one of the first places that he would think to bring a hostage. Mione, go floo Harry and get him here. Tell him what is happening and get him here."

"Do you really think that your brilliant wife didn't send me a patronus when you were on your way here and tell me exactly what was going on," Harry stepped into my study looking amused, "I've been here the whole time, I just didn't want to interrupt this very touching moment."

"You're a bloody git, you know that mate?" Ron said.

"Why is it that you're supposed to be the responsible people and everyone seems to be forgetting why we're here?" Scorpius said angrily, "Does anyone but me care that Rose has been missing for now 7 hours and could possibly be in very bad condition right now?"

"Alright, as Ron said earlier where would be the first place Lucius Malfoy would think to hold a Hostage?" Harry said. We were all silent for a moment then we all seemed to have the same idea.

"Could he have gotten down there?" Ron asked me.

"I don't know," I said, "But it's the best leave we've got. Follow me." I got up and walked briskly out the door, down the corridors I knew quite well and to a doorway I had hoped I would never have to enter again.

I opened the door and looked down the dark stone stairwell. All seemed calm for a minute but then there was a shout that probably would have been blocked by the sound proofing spells had the door been closed, "I said get the bloody fuck away from me!"

"ROSE!" Ron shouted before sprinting past me down the stairs.

Rose PoV

I woke up in a dark room that reminded me of the dungeons at Hogwarts. It was cold and dark, and the floor was damp. My head hurt and when I sat up I saw stars. It took me a minute to remember what had happened, and when it all came back I started to panic.

"Somebody? Please help me! Is anyone there, please?"

"Don't waste your breath. Do you really think I would bring you somewhere where your screams would be heard?" came a silky voice. There was a soft _click_ and a small light lit up the room, "Now, I am willing to give you a choice. You can either leave my grandson out of all this, keep your little brat, and walk out of here unscathed, or things can be done the hard way," his hand reached out to grab my arm.

I used my hands to push myself back as far as I could before I hit the wall, "Get away from me! You'll never get away with this. Everyone will be looking for me by now."

"Now Rose, do try to cooperate and we can forget this whole ordeal ever happened," he said, stepping closer. My hand searched the ground frantically for something I could use as a weapon and before Mr. Malfoy could say anything else my hand closed around something small and pointy. A nail from the feel of it. I clutched it tightly and waited for the right moment to strike. Too soon and my chance of escaping was gone. He had watched me, but apparently hadn't seen the nail for he said, "Don't bother looking for your wand, I have it right here. And even if you did have it you couldnt get out of here, no one can apparate in or out of here. Come now, and tell me whether you want to do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Get away from me!" I said again, truly terrified of the malicious glint in his eye. I braced myself against the wall and stood up slowly, still keeping the nail clutched tight in my hand.

"Have it your way. This won't be fun for you you know. I may not even use magic, for I've come to find that there are some very efficient muggle methods for this that are much more satisfying."

He had come closer as he spoke, and when he was only inches away from me I made my move. I brought the nail up and stabbed it as hard as I could into the side of his face and shouted, "I said get the bloody fuck away from me!"

"ROSE!" I heard someone shout. I shoved Mr. Malfoy away from me as he tried to pry the nail out of his cheek and ran blindly, "Rose please answer me!" it was my dad.

"DAD!" I cried back, "Daddy help!"

"No you don't," Mr. Malfoy grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Suddenly the room became much lighter and five figures stood acroos the room (which certainly was a dungeon) from us. I tried to pull away from Mr. Malfoy but he pulled me up against him and I felt something sharp at my throat.

"Let my daughter go you bastard!" my mother said.

"If anyone makes a move I'll slit her throat. Now if you agree to keep her and my grandson from ever seeing each other, you can all leave and this can have never happened, but if not i think you can figure out what will happen.

I whimpered and looked at everyone. I could feel myself shaking but I saw Uncle Harry mutter something under his breath. There was a loud crack and Uncle Harry's house elf appeared in the dungeon.

"Kreacher will take it from here," he grabbed my hand and with a loud crack the dungeon disappeared. The next thing I saw was the living room of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house before I blacked out.

A/N

So how was it? Did I scare you? Well if I didn't here's a shocker: Next chapter, 'The Beetle Knows All'


	5. Chapter 5: The Beetle Knows All

Chapter Five: The Beetle Knows All

Scorpius PoV

I had been sitting in the Magical Law Enforcement office for hours, waiting for this all to be sorted out. I had wanted to go be with Rose the minute Mr. Potter's house elf had come and taken her away from that dungeon, but I was told that I would need to go answer some questions about what had happened. Once Rose was gone Mr. Potter had stunned Grandfather and we had all taken him to the ministry. Considering that Mr. Potter was head of the Auror Office, there was really not much questioning to do of my Grandfather, but there were a ton of papers that needed signatures from all of us as witnesses. And then Mr. Potter had to run it by the Minister before he was allowed to take Grandfather to Azkaban.

"Well, that was slow and painful," my father dropped down into the chair next to mine, "Are you alright, Scorpius?"

"I'm just glad that Rose is okay," I said tiredly, "Merlin, I was so scared that something had happened to her or the baby. You don't think he had time to do anything, do you?"

A dark look crossed father's face, "I can't answer that, Scorpius. I honestly don't know if he did."

I dropped my head into my hands," How could I have let this happen?" I stood up and kicked the wall, "Dammit, how could I have done this to her! I'm such a prat! This is all my bloody fault!"

"Don't blame yourself for your Grandfather's actions, Scorpius," father said, "Sure, you're partly to blame for her pregnancy, but what he did to her is not your fault."

"What if he hurt her?" I whispered, "What if he did something to her before we got there?"

"Then we'll have to deal with it," father said, "Anything he did to her will only incriminate him more at a trial."

"I don't think I can handle it if he did something to the baby," I said, turning away from him. I was close to tears, and that didn't happen much. And even when it did happen, there was no way I was going to let anyone see. Especially not my father.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, don't you dare talk like that!" he pulled me into a tight hug. For the first time since I was ten, he hugged me so tightly I was half-winded. I sucked in a deep breath and felt the tears brim over my eyes. "Scorpius, she's going to be fine. They both are."

Someone cleared their throat behind us and we broke apart. It was Mr. Potter.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but everything is all set here. Lucius was taken via portkey to Azkaban, so we are all free to leave. They'll let us know when a formal trial will be held."

"Fantastic," father said bitterly. Then he clapped his hands together and asked, "Well I think Scorpius here is incredibly eager to make sure Rose is okay, so where can we go to find her?"

"I had Ginny take her to St. Mungos. At this point she should be just finishing up with her appointment," Mr. Potter had barely finished his answer before I spun on my heel and disapparated.

When I landed in St. Mungo's I stumbled. Apparition wasn't exactly my strong point, and I could feel my ankle roll, but that didn't stop me from straightening up and running to the information desk.

"'Scuse me!" I said frantically to the blonde woman at the desk, "I'm looking for—"

"Scorpius, over here love!" Mrs. Potter was rushing towards me from the escalator in the middle of the atrium.

Without another word to the woman at the desk I spun on my hill and rushed to meet her. Without hesitation she turned back towards the escalators when I reached her. "Where is she? Is she okay? What about the baby? Is the baby okay? Where is Rose?" I said the last part urgently.

Mrs. Potter squeezed my shoulder, "I think she'll be fine, Scorpius. The baby too. She's in with Healer Chang right now."

"When—"

"You can see her just as soon as the healer is done doing her work," Mrs. Potter smiled softly at me, "Relax, Scorpius. I'm sure she's fine."

I let out a deep breath and Mrs. Potter led me over to some chairs in a waiting room where Mrs. Weasley was sitting drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair.

"Scorpius!" she cried out when she saw me. She jumped up and hugged me, "Oh, Scorpius I'm so sorry."

I patted her awkwardly on the back, "No. I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley. I should have been there with her. I was stupid."

"Hermione, let the boy breathe," Mrs. Potter smiled.

"Mrs. Weasley?" we all whipped around to see Rose's healer standing in the waiting room, "Before you go in you should know that Rose and the baby are perfectly fine. She took a pretty good stunning curse, but that should have no lasting damage. Just as a precaution I want to see her again next weekend to make sure that there's nothing wrong but as of right now she's free to go home." She turned and looked at me, "And she was asking for you. She has something I think she's very excited to tell you." She didn't have to tell me twice before I swept past her to the room behind her.

"Rosie?" I barely had the question out before her small frame had collided with me, almost knocking me over, "Rose, I'm so sorry. If I had just been there with you…." I trailed off.

"It's not your fault, Scorp," she whispered, "And I'm okay. We both are."

I kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly to me, "I promise I will never miss another appointment again." We just stood there for a few moments in each others arms, making no sound other than our breathing. Then I remembered something that Healer Chang had said, "Rosie, the healer said you had something to tell me. What is it?"

"Oh," Rose beamed, "How could I have forgotten. Healer Chang was able to figure out the sex of the baby today!"

"Really?" I said excitedly, "Well? Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

She pulled a picture off the counter, the magical ultrasound I assumed, and presented it to me, "Scorpius, meet your son."

I could feel tears pricking my eyes as I looked at the ultrasound. Then I set it down and pulled Rose into a tight hug again. I smiled one of the most sincere smiles I ever had. We stood there for a few minutes, neither of us noticing the tiny beetle scuttling across the floor.

A/N

Okay, don't kill me. I know it's been over a year since I updated, but I had the worst writers block ever! It took me three months to write this chapter, and I promise I will make it up to all you wonderful readers who haven't totally bailed on the story! I plan to finish this before March, so keep your fingers crossed and remember, lovely reviews tend to spur my need to write more for all you loverly people out there ;)


End file.
